<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pspspsps by silentsunspot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327448">pspspsps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsunspot/pseuds/silentsunspot'>silentsunspot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Mature for swearing, Self-Indulgent, halloween-ish fic, ww has a crush (yet again), ww's kittens ran away:(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsunspot/pseuds/silentsunspot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Wonwoo was on the verge of tears. All he wanted was to find his pets, but what he found was his demise instead.</p>
<p>(A Halloween WWJN fic, of sorts.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pspspsps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so sorry for this title, i am head empty, but uhm happy (late) halloween! 😄🎃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was going to be sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had all happened in a flash. One second Hani, Juni and Soonie were all right outside his door, playing with the cloth hanging from a box. But before he knew it, the three small tabbies vanished, nowhere to be seen. At first he brushed it off, thinking that this was probably that time of day where the three, together with their mother, would stroll around the neighborhood doing who knows what.</p>
<p>So an hour passes.</p>
<p>And then two.</p>
<p>And now it's been almost <em>eight</em> <em>hours</em> since they left, and they haven't been back since. Not for their late night dinner, not for their scheduled playtime, not for <em>anything</em>. </p>
<p>And Wonwoo was about to pass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up from his bed for the nth time tonight. He craned his head, 4:08 am it says on the clock by his bed. Bringing his face into his hands, he rubs at his eyes, letting out a pained groan. <em> I should've fed them earlier </em>, he thinks. Maybe if he had, then they wouldn't have gone out. Maybe if he had, then they would still be right by his window, sleeping soundly in the box that he placed for them.</p>
<p>Just thinking about that empty box right now, uninhabited and waiting to be filled with the warmth of the kittens, he feels like he's about to throw up. His heart hurts, and he wants to ram his head into the wall. <em> Maybe </em> , his thoughts start. <em> Maybe </em>…</p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck the maybes. </em>
</p>
<p>In one swift motion, he leapt up from his covers. Nothing was going to happen if he were to beat himself up like this. No, what he needed was to act.</p>
<p>So act he did.</p>
<p>Uncaring whether he woke anyone up, he bolted straight out of the door and ran into the streets. He did not even spare a glance at the things that the cats have left behind, sprinting straight down the dark road. To his surprise, the gravel was wet and in the air hung a musty smell. <em> Fuck </em> , he physically had to stop himself from slamming his head onto the pavement, <em> it fucking rained </em>.</p>
<p>How could he not have noticed? He should have looked for the little guys sooner. <em> They must be cold </em> , is all Wonwoo could think about right now. <em> I’m such a fucking idiot </em>.</p>
<p><em> Maybe they found shelter </em>. A rare positive thought flitted through Wonwoo’s mind. And he held onto that for as long as he could.</p>
<p>If he didn't, well he doesn't know what he would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The occasional post lamps scattered on the streets were Wonwoo’s only source of light that night. The moon was not her kind self, shying away from providing any sort of illumination. Heavy clouds painted the sky in a grayish tone, cutting off the stars’ shine as well. In the distance, he could hear howling. <em> I guess even the dogs aren't taking the weather so kindly. </em> He shivered, wrapping his arms around his frail body. It was dumb of him not to grab a jacket, knowing how low his tolerance is to the cold, but he wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible. He wanted to find the kittens as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>He can manage a few shivers.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looked left, then right, then left again. He squinted against the darkness, hoping that that would somehow give him night vision. But alas, all he could see was the steady, dark silhouette of his neighborhood. He let out a sigh, moving further north. Maybe the kittens took shelter at the clubhouse that they had.</p>
<p>With his fingers crossed and his heart pounding, he made his way up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clubhouse is not a place that Wonwoo considers scary. It was bright yellow, shining brightly even when empty. But oh how the night can change a place.</p>
<p>Wonwoo gulped as he came face to face with the lightless facility. He could see no sight, nor hear no sound. It was just a large, gaping black space that looked like a black hole, ready to swallow him whole. He stood nailed to his spot, sweating despite the chilly air. “Okay, okay fuck,” he breathed out, closing his eyes, then regretting it because he might open them and see something that was not supposed to be seen. He opens one eye with reluctance, breathing a sigh of relief when he finds the same empty space as earlier, then proceeds to open the other. With another sigh, he enters.</p>
<p>“H-Hello?” He squeaks out, looking around frantically in search of any movement. Nothing. “Hani?” He calls out once more, doing the same thing as earlier. Still nothing. He slumps his shoulders. This total silence means that there is no ghost there, but also means that there are no kittens there. He does not know whether to be relieved or disappointed.</p>
<p>After a final sweeping look at the place, he deduces that he really was the only one there and decides to leave. He did not want to prolong his stay at that place for a second longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was about to head out, he heard a disembodied laugh. His body stiffened, and his breath hitched.</p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck, oh my God. What the fuck, </em>
</p>
<p>He stood completely still, his mind racing. Was he about to encounter a ghost? A supernatural being? Will this be his end? Usually Wonwoo does not care for ghosts and all that, but tonight he was riddled with anxiety, and so his emotions are pretty much heightened. What wasn't scary yesterday is totally terrifying now, and Wonwoo was <em> terrified </em>.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, he found it in himself to crane his head, trying to peer through the darkness. Nothing. He blinked rapidly, pupils dancing around in a frenzy. He was panicking, and he didn't know what to do. Should he run, or should he wait for that voice to come back?</p>
<p>As stupid as it sounds, he decided on the former.</p>
<p>He waited, and waited, and waited. About seventeen seconds passed (yes, he was counting) with no sign of activity. And then it came again.</p>
<p>
  <em> Hahahaha. </em>
</p>
<p>Now Wonwoo was on the verge of tears. All he wanted was to find his pets, but what he found was his demise instead.</p>
<p>“Wh-Who’s there?” Wonwoo managed to croak out, taking a step backwards towards the exit every passing second. No way he was going to die now, he still had many things that he wants to try, like go bungee jumping with Cheol, and collect all the volumes of One Piece, and finally get past that stupid level at Fall Guys. No, no fucking way was he going to die now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only had one step left before he was out when it came.</p>
<p>A tiny meow.</p>
<p>Wonwoo froze on the spot. <em> Is that…? </em></p>
<p>“Hani?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Meow. </em>
</p>
<p>There it was again.</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s eyes widen. <em> Could it really be…! </em></p>
<p>“H-Hani! Is that you, baby?” He called out as loudly as he could, heart thumping so loudly in his chest that he feels like it could leap out any second. He places a heavy hand above his chest in an attempt to calm his raging nerves. Then that same disembodied voice came.</p>
<p>“Upstairs!” It said. Wonwoo’s mind went blank, forgetting all the fear that he had prior and running back into the darkness. “Uhm,” He twisted and turned his body, trying to make out the layout of the place. “Where are the stairs!” It came out more like a demand rather than a question, but Wonwoo was at his wit’s ends by now. <em> I just want my babies back. </em></p>
<p>He heard a chuckle, then another meow. “If you're coming from the entrance, then turn right. Feel for the wall, it's right by there.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo did as instructed and managed to make his way up the second floor.</p>
<p>What greeted him stunned him in place.</p>
<p>All the kittens were there, including their tabby mother. The three were all curled up on top of each other, watching Wonwoo with bright eyes. Not far from the bunch was their mother, lying down and looking to be asleep. Then there was the boy.</p>
<p>His brown hair fell damp on his forehead, still slick from either the rain, or sweat, or both. His full lips were devoid of color, probably because of the cold. And his eyes, big and bright, were seeming to glow orange.</p>
<p>All illuminated by a single candlelight.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Wonwoo started after catching himself gawking at the stranger. “You found them.”</p>
<p>He watched as the stranger tilted his head, gaze flicking down from him towards the kittens then back to him again, and smiled. “No actually, they found me.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo blinks at this, but not after averting his gaze from the other who kept on watching him with a curious tint to his eyes. “Anyways, what's important is that they're here. Safe.” He meets eyes with the other again, “Thank you.” The boy’s smile grew wider, “No problem.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo looks back down at the three tabbies, who were still watching him. He allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief before taking a careful step towards them. They meow at this, delighted to see their owner. “Hello.” He chuckles, approaching the meowing bunch. Crouching down, he placed a gentle finger on one of the kittens’ head, stroking the soft, damp fur. “Nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>“They were wandering about in the storm.” The other boy spoke once more, reminding Wonwoo of his presence. He lifted his eyes to look at him, only to find him looking at the sleeping mother. “She tailed me, along with the two little ones.” His eyes flicked to the kitten that Wonwoo was touching. “I heard him crying in the clubhouse. I guess he got lost?” He met Wonwoo’s eyes. “They probably wanted me to come find him.” Wonwoo nodded at this, not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed, neither of them speaking a word. The only sound they heard was a howl from the wind, to which Wonwoo shivered. He snuck a peek at the other, jumping when he was met with hazel eyes staring right back at him. He quickly lowered his head, directing all his attention on the now sleeping kittens. He watched as their stomachs lifted and dropped, ignoring how hot the room was getting despite the cold weather.</p>
<p>“What's the other's names?” He heard the boy ask after a while. “Oh, uhm.” Wonwoo placed a finger on one, “This is Soonie,” and then repeated that action for the second kitten, “And this is Hani.” The other laughed at this, causing Wonwoo to snap his head back at him. He raised an inquisitive brow, to which the boy reacted to with a light slap to his mouth. “Sorry, it's just that you name kittens the same way I name my friends.” Another chuckle escaped his lips. Wonwoo tilted his head at this, a small smile ghosting his lips. “Excuse me, I don't quite follow. You name your friends…?” The other waved his hand, “No, no. I meant nicknames! I meant to say that we gave them the same nicknames.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Wonwoo nodded his head, quite fascinated. What an odd coincidence, he thought. “So,” the other looked at the last kitten, “What's his name?”</p>
<p>“Juni.”</p>
<p>The boy snapped his head back up, looking at Wonwoo with a stunned face. “Yes?” He furrowed his brows, to which Wonwoo responded with the same. “Huh?”</p>
<p>They held their gazes for a while, both confused at the current situation right now. Then, Wonwoo saw realization dawn on the other's face, and then came Wonwoo’s realization shortly after.</p>
<p>“<em> Oh. </em> ” They both said aloud, <em> Oh my God? </em></p>
<p>“Your name’s Juni?” Wonwoo questions, still in disbelief at the insane coincidence that took place. The other shook his head at this, “Junhui. Moon Junhui. But my friends call me Juni.” Then, he extends a hand. Wonwoo stares at it, stunned. He quickly snaps out of it when he hears the other lightly cough. “Oh, sorry.” He grabs the hand and gives it a light shake. “I’m Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui gives him a small smile.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Wonwoo.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Junhui.”</p>
<p>“So,” Junhui lets go first, propping an elbow up his thigh and placing his chin on the hand, “Which part of the neighborhood are you in? I’m at B.”</p>
<p>“C.”</p>
<p>Junhui blinks at this, “C? I always pass by C. Which house is yours?”</p>
<p>“The white one, elevated. Open garage. Ongoing construction.”</p>
<p>Junhui tilts his head, “The one near the Lees? Like, two houses down?”</p>
<p>It was Wonwoo’s turn to blink, “If you're talking about Lee Jihoon’s house then yeah. That's me, two houses down.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Junhui hums, closing his eyes for a second and reopening them. “Weird. I’m close with him and am by there a lot, but I’ve never seen you?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo lets out a chuckle. <em> Of course, because I’m a fucking hermit. </em>He instead goes with “I’m not outside often.” Junhui raises a brow, “Now that's just unfortunate,” He then mumbles something, too low for Wonwoo to make out anything he said. He decides to let it go, narrowing his eyes at Junhui. The other responds with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>With the conversation ending, the atmosphere suddenly turns quiet once more. Wonwoo plays with the hem of his shirt, not knowing what else to say. <em> I should probably get home. </em> He thinks, <em> It's been almost an hour. Dawn might crack soon. </em></p>
<p>But even if he was thinking about this, he could not bring himself to speak, or move. He felt glued to the floor for some reason, his limbs, as well as his lips, refusing to budge. Maybe it was due to the icy air that filled the room, making its way up from below. Or maybe it was due to a certain boy watching him with that curious glint in his eyes from the moment he stepped foot in this room, pinning him to his spot. He dare not look up from his twitching fingers, afraid as to what awaits him if he does.</p>
<p>For some reason, as beautiful as they looked, those hazel eyes were something that he feared to meet as of the moment.</p>
<p>And he did not have the slightest clue as to why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo coughed. “It's getting pretty late,” he lifted his gaze to the candle. He watched as the light flickered. “We should probably head back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He heard the other say, then heard a creak, then rustling. It was Junhui, standing and dusting himself off. Wonwoo looked up at him, and caught himself staring again.</p>
<p>Junhui was taller than he looked. He surprisingly had broad shoulders, and a wide chest to go with. Most of his figure has been covered with the oversized hoodie that hung loosely off on his body. His legs were ridiculously long, almost as long as Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo held back a snort at this image. <em> How can such a big man look so small minutes earlier? </em></p>
<p>Wonwoo brought his gaze back down on the sleeping balls of fur before bringing it back up again, only to find an extended hand in front of his face. “Let's go.” Junhui beamed at him, a smile frozen on his lips. Wonwoo looked at Junhui’s face, eyes flicking onto those lips for a brief second before letting his gaze fall on the red string hanging by Junhui’s wrist. He lifted a side of his mouth as he remarked, “Nice bracelet.” Wonwoo took Junhui’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled up and be eye level with the boy. <em> So we're the same height as well. </em> Junhui breathed a laugh, “Thanks.” </p>
<p>Wonwoo gave him a nod, and shifted his attention around the room. “Any boxes in here that I could borrow?” Junhui shrugged, scratching his cheek. “Not sure. It's my first time up here.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo shot him a look, questions written all over his face. He decides to save them at a later date, and just focuses on getting the little ones home. His eyes swept the dimly lit room, searching for <em> something </em>that could hold them. He made his way to a stack of boxes on the corner, eyeing them. “Should I take out the stuff in here? Will personnel get mad at me for doing that?” He kept pondering until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun to find Junhui, clutching at his hoodie and looking at him with shining, orange eyes.</p>
<p>“Or we could use this.” Wonwoo must've spaced out, because the next thing he remembers is Junhui laughing at him before wrapping a hand around his wrist. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo dropped his eyes on that hand. <em> Strange </em> , his mind spun around that word the entire time Junhui touched him. <em> Why- </em></p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off by Junhui lifting his hoodie up, to which Wonwoo jumped back at. “Uhm!” He sputtered, eyes darting everywhere. “What're you doing?” Junhui chuckles at this. “We could use my hoodie as a bag thingy. It's big enough to hold all three of them.” Then he stretched that piece of cloth out, probably as proof. Wonwoo blinked at him, then eventually nodded. “I guess that works.” A grin bloomed on Junhui’s face, immediately kneeling to get closer to the kittens. The other looked up at him, big eyes shining with excitement. It was adorable.</p>
<p>“May I?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo watched as Junhui gently picked up each kitten, careful not to wake any of them up. When the one called Soonie opened its eyes, he could see Junhui panic pass his face for a brief moment, lulling the kitten back to sleep. Soonie just looked at the pretty boy with curious eyes, blinked slowly and let its head fall back on its paws. Wonwoo saw Junhui sigh in relief as he carefully stood, one arm resting at the bottom of his makeshift bag hoodie while the other held the cloth up. Wonwoo did not dare to peek at the boy's stomach, because one, it was rude and two, he’d rather not subject himself to humiliation if the other ever catches him peeking. Instead, Wonwoo picked up the sleeping mother cat and cradled her in both arms. She twitched in her sleep but did not wake as she recognized the warmth that came from the touch. Wonwoo looked down at her with a soft smile before turning his attention to Junhui.</p>
<p>“Let's go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo led the way back, with Junhui following just a step behind. They were careful as they walked, mindful of their sleeping companions. “So,” Wonwoo starts, attempting a conversation. “What were you doing out in a storm?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Junhui was silent for a moment, and Wonwoo wanted to slam his head on the pavement once again (but for a different reason). “I was caught in it during my walk.” He answered seconds later, which allowed Wonwoo to breathe a sigh of relief. But then he doubled back, furrowing his brows. “Oh?” He hummed inquisitively. “What were you walking around in the middle of the night for?”</p>
<p>“Insomnia. Or I guess I think it is.” He heard Junhui bark out a laugh. “I don't know, but it's just one of those nights, you know?” Wonwoo did not know, or rather, Wonwoo did not want to assume to know, yet he nodded anyways. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>They walk in silence for a while, just the sound of their shoes against the road filled the cold night. The icy winds have died down, leaving a grateful Wonwoo. He was never good with the cold.</p>
<p>Wonwoo looked up, the clouds had started to fade, and the moon had finally come out to help guide their path. “The moon looks pretty tonight.” He says, then hears a hum behind him. “It’s always pretty.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo cranes his neck to find Junhui looking up as well. The world seemed to stop for a moment as he slowly took in the sight in front of him.</p>
<p>Junhui’s nose rose tall, casting a shadow to fall on his reddened cheeks. He noted several marks on the boy’s face, one by the cheek, another right above his left brow, and several others scattered throughout his pretty face. The most noticeable ones, however, were the two that were placed directly above his lips. <em> Those lips </em>. So full and plump, shining underneath the light. They looked so soft, so inviting. It took all of Wonwoo’s willpower to tear his gaze away from them.</p>
<p>The more he looked at Junhui, the more Wonwoo understood.</p>
<p>Junhui, illuminated in moonlight, was quite a beautiful view.</p>
<p>And as with any other magnificent view, he found it quite hard to look away.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Wonwoo breathed out, eyes never leaving the boy by his side. He saw Junhui drop his gaze back onto Wonwoo, saw the surprise that ghosted the other's features as he saw Wonwoo looking at him like <em> that </em>. Wonwoo only lifted a side of his lips, offering a small smile. “I guess it always is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach Wonwoo's house by around six in the morning. The dawn had started to break on them, and the morning sun painted them in a peachy glow. Wonwoo could see a woman standing by the door, arms crossed and gaze pinned forward. It was Wonwoo’s mother, and she was probably looking for him. He could only sigh at this. “Man, hope she’s not mad.” He heard Junhui chuckle. “She's not. I can feel it in my gut.” Wonwoo laughs at this.</p>
<p>They met eyes and Wonwoo saw her shoulders relax, to which he smiles at. <em> Worrywart. </em> He holds up the mother cat in his arms as a way of telling her what he's been up to, to which she nods at. <em> As long as you're back, </em> he discerns from the look on her face.</p>
<p>“Where were they?” She asks once Wonwoo was in earshot. “Clubhouse. Good thing they found Jun.” He says, giving his newfound friend a warm smile. Junhui returns it and steps closer to Wonwoo's mother in order to show the three sleeping kittens in his hoodie. “Where should I put them?” Wonwoo’s mother cooes at the adorable sight, taking Junhui’s arm and leading him up the staircase. “Oh how precious! You can place them right over here.” She points to the box by Wonwoo’s bedroom window. Wonwoo and his mother watch as Junhui gently places each kitten in the box. Wonwoo also climbed up the stairs and placed the mother cat on a warm spot on the porch.</p>
<p>“You're Moon’s kid, aren't you?” He heard his mother ask, to which Junhui replies with a yes. His mother hummed pleasantly, then made her way to her son's side, nudging him softly. “Such a pretty boy. You should treat him well Won, so you can say that you have friends other than Seungcheol and Jihoon.” Wonwoo immediately turns red, sighing exasperatedly. “Ma.” He whines, getting a giggle from his mother before she waved her hand dismissively and went inside. Wonwoo turned to face Junhui who had an eyebrow raised and a teasing smile playing on his lips. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at this. “Yes, I only have two friends. Go ahead, laugh.”</p>
<p>“I wasn't going to laugh.” The other said, standing up and taking a step forward towards Wonwoo. He then shakes his left wrist, lifting the sleeve in order to show the skin underneath. There Wonwoo saw that red bracelet again. He watched as Junhui slipped it off and raised his eyes with an expectant gaze. Wonwoo couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle, his brain short circuiting when he met those shining hazel eyes. “What?” </p>
<p>“Your arm.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Give me your arm.”</p>
<p>“My… arm?” Confused, Wonwoo lifted his arm. Junhui grabs it and slips the red bracelet onto his wrist. Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “Uh? Uhm?”</p>
<p>“There.” Junhui lets go, beaming up at Wonwoo. “Now you have three friends!”</p>
<p>Wonwoo blinks once. Then twice. Junhui watches him with an amused expression for a little bit before letting out a chuckle. “It's a friendship bracelet. Look!” He then lifts his other sleeve and shows off the red bracelet that Wonwoo had seen in the clubhouse earlier. The same red bracelet that he had wrapped around his wrist right now.</p>
<p>“Why did you have two?”</p>
<p>“That... doesn't matter.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo raised a quizzical brow, but said nothing. Junhui pretends to not see it.</p>
<p>“What matters is we're friends now whether you like it or not!” He points at Wonwoo’s chest, which emits a chuckle from him. “How could I not like it…” He looks down at that hand as he mumbles, low but not low enough to make Junhui miss it. He takes a peek to see the boy's cheeks redden. He smirks at this. “A-Anyways! I need to go home now or <em> I’ll </em> be the one in trouble.” Junhui retracted his hand and swiftly made his way towards the stairs.</p>
<p>Before Junhui could go down however, Wonwoo caught hold of the other's wrist. Junhui stopped in his tracks, whipping around to see Wonwoo smiling at him. Wonwoo thought he saw Junhui’s breath hitch, but it was all probably in his head. “Junhui.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo's smile grew wider. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Junhui allowed a grin to blossom on his face, outshining the morning sun that was currently shining down on both of them.</p>
<p>“I’ll come by soon, Wonwoo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo watched as Junhui’s figure got smaller and smaller, until he turned the corner and disappeared completely from his line of vision. He looked down at his hands, at the red bracelet that Junhui had given him. He fingered it, a smile ghosting his lips. </p>
<p>He lifted his arm, the same arm that Junhui had touched multiple times today. He wrapped his hand around it, eyes hazy.</p>
<p>
  <em> Why did a hand so cold feel so warm at that time? </em>
</p>
<p>“Meow.” </p>
<p>He dropped his arm and spun around, only to be greeted by a small head poking from the box. He let out a light chuckle, approaching and crouching by the box to meet the kitten’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Meow?”</p>
<p>“You hungry?”</p>
<p>A blink.</p>
<p>“Thirsty?”</p>
<p>Another blink.</p>
<p>Wonwoo tilted his head. “Playtime?”</p>
<p>Yet another blink.</p>
<p>Then he suddenly bursted into laughter. “Don't tell me you want to see Junhui, do you?” </p>
<p>“Meow!”</p>
<p>Wonwoo drops his head, shaking it in a fond manner. <em> Like owner, like kitten, huh? </em></p>
<p>He pets the kitten gently, running his fingers through the soft fur. “He’ll come by soon.” He says. Then with a crane of his neck, he looks at the sky. He spots the silhouette of the fading moon, about to hide herself amongst the daylight.</p>
<p>“We'll see him soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was me projecting when my own cats ran away a few days ago, so sorry wonu hehe (we found them now though so yeah thank goodness)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>